She's Mine
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: BXB of course. Booth and Bones are on a case again, a teenage girl found dead. Set in New Zealand...
1. Chapter One

**Title:** She's mine

**Author:** Sist3r Spo0ky

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **BXB - of course. Booth and Brennan are on a case again, a teenage girl found dead… This is set in New Zealand.

**Authors Note:** At the end of each chapter ;-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. (Doesn't mean I can't wish it – right?)

"Bones,"

Brennan glanced at Booth briefly, to acknowledge that he had spoken. But despite her coldness, Booth plowed on; if she wasn't willing to listen to the latest case… he would have been kicked out by now.

He was momentarily at a loss for words, he watched her lick her lips, as she read something on the computer screen in front of her. He shook is head; attempting to clear it. Did he actually think this squint was hot? She was a squint after all... He couldn't be attracted to her, could he…?

He stood staring at her, the battle of "You think she's hot!" and "She's a squint... She's your work partner!" raged in his mind.

Brennan looked up again, this time an exasperated yet ever-so-slightly confused look on her face. The confused expression nearly made him laugh aloud; Bones barely ever looked confused – unless you mentioned some kind of pop culture reference that is.

"I feel uncomfortable when you stare," _Only Bones would say that..._ He thought.

"Sorry Bones," he said; using sarcasm -- his defense mechanism.

Booth walked behind her; his eyes instead resting on the screen of her computer... She flipped it shut, but stayed sitting, staring straight in front of her.

"Latest case, sixteen year old girl and her dog went missing five years ago, some teenagers were apparently having a party down some bush track, and found what's left of them." Booth relayed the information quickly, fighting the urge to put his hands on her shoulders, god knows he wanted to touch a helluva lot more than just her shoulders but knowing he'd probably end up with a broken nose, or worse, he kept his hands at his sides.

Brennan pushed her chair back against Booth's feet.

"Ouch, crap Bones that hurt!"

"Maybe you shouldn't stand so close then; when are we leaving?" She asked grabbing her coat from the back of the chair, and her bag from under her desk.

"Now I guess." he said in an annoyed tone, she hadn't even looked him in the eyes yet - No he spoke to soon; he wished she hadn't. Her clear green eyes sent shivers up and down his spine; he stood again speechless, now in the doorway of her office. SHES A SQUINT! His brain yelled. But his heart was yelling louder YOU _CARE_ FOR HER!

Booth suddenly had an image in his mind, of a little devil on one shoulder, and an angel on the other, and he snorted quietly with laughter. Brennan stood ahead of him in the hallway, she glanced back at him her eye brows raised in question.

xx

Brennan couldn't stand the way his eyes pierced her, and made her feel so vulnerable. She knew she had feelings for him, but she wasn't going to let on. It would only end badly. They were work-partners, it was inappropriate for them to have a relationship anyway.

As if he actually cared about her anyway! Brennan thought to herself angrily. It was just her wishful thinking. She was surprised at herself, why had she agreed so quickly to go on this case?

_Because, at the moment; you have nothing better to do._ But a nagging voice at the back of her mind said it was because she _wanted_ to work with Booth. Because when she wasn't on a case with him she _missed_ him.

xx

"Oh this is my sister Bones, Tara, Tara, Bones," Booth broke her reverie and she looked up to see a smiling woman with very long black hair, and dark brown eyes, she could tell she was Booth's sister.

The beautiful woman in front of her held out her hand, with her perfectly manicured nails.

"Nice to meet you - uh..." Tara looked at loss for words, not wanting to use the name Bones. She glanced nervously at Booth.

"It's Temperance," Brennan said scowling in Booths direction. "Tempe." she said with less anger in her voice, without shaking the woman's hand she got into the front passenger seat, forgetting that since Tara was standing there, she was obviously going in the car too.

"Uh Bones, I'm dropping Tara off at her office on the way, okay?" Brennan glanced up, and like a child; clambered through the gap between the front seats into the back. It shocked Tara and Booth, Booth who couldn't keep his eyes off a certain forensic anthropologist's ass.

Xx

"How do they know it's that specific girl that went missing, and her dog?" Brennan asked as soon as Tara had been dropped off.

"Because this case is in New Zealand, missing persons are very rare. She's the only missing sixteen year old female, with a dog in that area, during that time. The medical examiner has determined the body to be female, and young. But Yvonne Barracks wants you in. Apparently the parents are willing to pay." Booth answered; glad she hadn't asked anything about the case while his sister was in the car. He doubted Tara could stomach it, even hearing of a missing person made his sister weak to the stomach.

"I see, and you know Ms. Barracks, how?" Brennan asked. Face neutral.

"How did you know, that I already knew her?" Booth asked looking at her in the rear vision mirror.

"Just a feeling" He smiled smugly.

"A gut feeling; see I knew you went on gut feelings sometimes." Booth's triumphant smile made Brennan felt a little weak kneed, lucky she was sitting down.

"No more than a feeling. Your body language, tone of voice and-"

"- Hey Bones, I get the point." Did he just roll his eyes at me? He really is far too arrogant for his own good, needs his head deflated - a lot. Brennan thought.

New Zealand. What!? I'm going to New Zealand. It just settled into her brain then, and she froze. "Booth…" Came her tentative reply... "We're going to New Zealand…" she said more of a question than a statement.

"Uh huh" He gave a strange look in the rear view mirror, what did it mean?

"When...?" She asked shock evident on her face.

"Tonight, I'm taking you home to pack your bags." Eye brow raise, again she wondered what it meant. Probably he was surprised at how slow she was being tonight.

"Really..." She said slowly.

"Are you okay, Bones?"

"Mm…" she had no idea what to say now.

"Not saying much are you?" Silence enveloped the car, and she felt her stomach clench, why had she agreed? Why New Zealand. How did Booth know Yvonne? Ex-Lover…? Things could get awkward.

_**A/n:** This is a kind of tester, I just want to see if you like it or not. Not sure whether I should finish this or not, so you can review with a simple 'yes' or 'no' if you want. _

_Thanks! Oh and the grammar etc. probably isn't very good, if someone would like to BETA this... –hint, hint-_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

_New Zealand. What? I'm going to New Zealand. It just settled into her brain then, and she froze. "Booth…" Came her tentative reply... "We're going to New Zealand…" she said more of a question than a statement._

_"Uh huh" He gave a strange look in the rear view mirror, what did it mean?_

_"When...?" She asked shock evident on her face._

_"Tonight, I'm taking you home to pack your bags." Eye brow raise, again she wondered what it meant. Probably he was surprised at how slow she was being tonight._

_"Really..." She said slowly._

_"Are you okay, Bones?"_

_"Mm…" she had no idea what to say now._

_"Not saying much are you?" Silence enveloped the car, and she felt her stomach clench, why had she agreed? Why New Zealand. How did Booth know Yvonne? Ex-Lover?_

Brennan hid her smile behind her hair. Booth's reaction when the airport was busy was definitely worth watching. He had already gotten a few stares from the passerby's but she couldn't tell whether it was because he was a stunning looking FBI agent, or because he was in such a foul mood.

"Are you laughing at me Bones?" He demanded, running his hands over his hair.

"No" Quickly forcing the smile down, and putting on the usual Bones expression. Un-readable; Booth just carried on muttering.

"We're at the gate Booth, you can calm down now." She smiled reassuringly, and he grinned back.

"I'm glad you agreed to coming" he said. She didn't say anything. "Aren't you a little excited about going to New Zealand?" Booth asked as they settled into their seats.

"No, it's work. The only difference is we're going to be doing our work in a different country. Much to my annoyance…" Brennan frowned to compliment her words.

"You love your work!" Booth said, raising his eye brows.

"Sometimes, but generally it's more satisfying, than likeable, or exciting."

"It's exciting when I'm around" Booth boasted, chest puffed out. She couldn't disagree without lying. It was definitely more exciting doing cases with _this _FBI agent. It was a _little_ better than working with eight hundred year old skeletons, though she'd never admit to it.

xx

They'd been on the plane a few hours when Brennan brought up Yvonne.

"So this Barracks, how do you know her?"

"Yvonne… We go way back. She moved to New Zealand after high school, we were _friends."_ Booth put an emphasis on friends.

"Are you sure?" Brennan asked a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Is that you, joking Miss Brennan!" Booth exclaimed. He chuckled. "Yes I'm sure, why do you ask – it couldn't be because you're _jealous_ of my lovers?"

"I won't even bother responding to that" She muttered.

"Oh but you just did" Brennan sighed heavily.

"I didn't respond to what you said, I just –" she couldn't explain it, she was too tired. "Look, who cares?" Booth widened his eyes.

"You can't prove you're right, so you claim you are tired!" He winked. "I-"

He began to say something else but Brennan punched him in the shoulder, and harder than he had expected. Rubbing it he muttered something about squints being stronger than they looked, and she eyed him warningly. He shut up – not wishing to be on the receiving end of another one of her punches.

She rested her head against the back of the seat, obviously settling in to sleep. He gave an amused smile, most women would have rested their head on his shoulder, and he did seem to have that effect on woman. But this one, this one was just too damn independent for her own good!

Booth was shocked to wake up and find Brennans head resting on his shoulder; had she changed her mind after all? But after ten minutes or so of thinking about her; he couldn't imagine her doing that of her own accord. He knew she noticed the sparks flew between them sometimes, but didn't let on. He wondered if he'd ever break down those walls surrounding her. He resisted the urge to touch her hair.

Xx

"New Zealand is quite…" Brennan couldn't find the right words, she was still feeling a little flustered; as the day before on the plane she had fallen asleep. Her head on _Booths_ shoulder. She was glad he hadn't said anything about it, just shook her awake as they landed at their stop over.

A group of teenagers walked by, a boy spat near her feet and she jumped backwards; straight into Booth. She stepped to the side, grimacing. She hated people spitting, it wasn't only unhygienic, and it also showed lack of manners. The group of teenagers all had out cigarettes, and looked far too young to be smoking.

"Kia Ora," a voice to their left said, and a police officer held out his hand. Booth took it.

"Hi," he said, not knowing what Kia Ora meant.

"What does Kia Ora mean?" Brennan asked abruptly, without saying Hello or taking the officers hand. The officer pulled it back, raised his eye brows at Booth who just raised his eye brows right back at him.

"You must be Dr. Brennan, aye? Well Kia Ora, means Hello in Maori."

"Oh yes, I have read about the Maori culture, I-" but Booth cut her off before she could begin a speech, and offend the officer standing before them – who happened to be Maori.

"My name is Rangi Huatare." The officer said.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth said smiling. "Forensic Anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan" Booth said for Brennan, and gestured towards her. Even though the officer seemed to already know who she was.

"You can call me Tempe" Booth had nearly forgotten she preferred to be called Tempe, and cringed as she again scowled in his direction.

"Well I'll be taking you to your hotel; will you be sharing a room?" Tempe blushed. And Booth laughed.

"I don't think so…" he said finally, a hint of laughter still in his voice.

"Oh well, I'll get you two rooms then. It's quite a drive, I'll be taking you in to Lower Hutt, as it's closer to the bush track that the remay-" the officer paused and glanced at Brennan, Booth suddenly realised the officer had no idea what a Forensic Anthropologist was, he probably thought she'd be upset hearing the details of the skeleton. Although, the word 'Forensic' should have tipped him off. But the officer's eyes were darting all over the place, as if he wasn't concentrating on what he was talking about.

"She'll be working with the remains," Booth jerked his thumb at Brennan.

"I'd like to go as soon as we've dropped our bags off – if you could tell me where the Regional Park is, is it named 'Belmont'?" Brennan asked, swinging a bag over her shoulder.

"Yes, well – if you're sure…" Officer Huatare said hesitantly.

"I'm sure." She answered. The officer looked more than a little shocked.

The car trip _was_ long, the officer explained everything he could about the skeletons, and about the girl they suspected it to be. Both Brennan and Booth listened in silence, and asked a few questions after he'd finished, but really there wasn't much to the case so far.

"Booth, why do they want me…?" Brennan asked after a few minutes silence.

"Yvonne wants you, I doubt they have a Forensic Anthropologist here… But you'll have to ask her." Booth said.

"But why are you here…?" She looked like she had caught onto him already, and he felt a little apprehensive about telling her why he was here.

"Well, they don't actually need the FBI… But you're involved." Brennan stared at him angrily.

"You think I can't do my job alone? That I need you…?" She demanded angrily, cheeks reddening.

"No, no it's not that. You annoy the hell out of me Bones, I'm not doing it for you – I'm doing it for all these poor kiwis." He gestured to Rangi Huatare in the driver's side, who refused to catch either of their eyes, not wishing to be involved.

Officer Huatare had been listening to the partners arguing, from the driver's side. Booth and Brennan had opted to sit in the back, so that they could go over case notes if needed – but after their argument, both were feeling car sick driving down the highway past the harbour, and decided against reading the files until they got to the Hotel; they knew nearly everything from Officer Huatare anyway.

_A/n: Please review! Do you think I should carry on? Is the second chapter a disappointment? Is it too long? Just give me your ideas, or anything!_

_-- Chrissy_


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

_Officer Huatare had been listening to the partners arguing, from the driver's side. Booth and Brennan had opted to sit in the back, so that they could go over case notes if needed – but after their argument, both were feeling car sick driving down the highway past the harbour, and decided against reading the files until they got to the Hotel; they knew nearly everything from Officer Huatare anyway._

Brennan still fuming realised they were now in Lower Hutt, they had crossed a bridge she recognised from the map she had seen of Wellington. 'Melling Bridge' a train station with an old sign for 'fresh Christmas trees' rested against the door – even though it was February. There was barely any traffic, but then – she figured it was nearing 7am, not many people would be up that early on a Sunday. Even she tended to sleep in on a Sunday.

"Will you need a rental car? I recommend that I drop you off to get one now; there are less people in so early." Officer Huatare said looking in the rear vision mirror again, this time meeting Booths eyes.

"That would be great; could you give us directions to a Hotel first though…?"

Booth asked. Brennan was furious; he didn't even ask her opinion! He wasn't even meant to be here. Yvonne had asked for _her._ She became distracted from her anger; as she wondered again, about Yvonne. Unless he came to see Yvonne; that thought made her feel cold, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Sure, I already have it marked out on the map Dr. Brennan has there." He pulled into a Rental Car parking lot, and waited for them to get out, he seemed impatient to leave.

"Thank you Officer Huatare" Brennan said before helping Booth take all their bags out of the car boot, the officer drove away before Booth could say anything to him. Brennan raised an eye brow. "Well he was in a hurry, wasn't he?" They dragged their bags out of the way and Booth went looking for someone to help them.

Brennan sat on her bag checking the map. "Angus Inn" The name put her in mind of Donkey's and old dusty carts. She hoped it would be nice though, she didn't know how long she would be here for. She was still very confused about the whole thing, why the hell was Booth here? Not really to protect people from her, honestly – that was such a rude thing to say. She wasn't _that_ bad.

"We can have this car," Booth said a little while later, not looking impressed. Brennan honestly didn't care what car she had, she was feeling the symptoms of Jetlag, and just wanted to get to the Hotel, or Inn, or what ever it was they were staying at. They could be sleeping in a shed for all she cared. She decided against going straight to the remains, she wouldn't be able to do a proper job when she felt this ill, and exhausted.

"Okay, let's go." She dragged one bag, and lifted her other to a black car, she didn't see anything wrong with the car.

"It's a Honda," Booth said, as if it explained everything. Brennan still didn't get it, but wasn't going to pick a fight. She was still stinging after some of his remarks from the last argument, plus she was far too tired.

xx

Booth tried to lift Brennan's bags, but she snatched them from him, even though they were too heavy for her, and practically threw herself into the passenger seat. She must have taken him attempting to help, as an insult; she probably imagined he believed her to be weak. Which; was far from what he thought of her…

--

A man came out and helped them take their bags inside; Officer Huatare had obviously forgotten to call ahead. They were lucky, there were 3 rooms left. The old woman at the receptionist desk was far too cheerful for 7.30am. Booth thought she looked strange with far too much make-up, including bright red lipstick; her hair which should have been grey was dyed black. She gave them a toothy grin; two teeth were missing from the top of her jaw. Brennan gave the woman a tight smile.

"Thanks," Brennan muttered. Booth noticed Brennan looked pale, he handed her one of the keys, and they followed the man with their bags now resting on a trolley, to rooms 24 and 25. They were opposite each other; each door had the numbers in swirled silver writing on dark wooden doors. "Twenty Four, Twenty Five" the man left the bags on the trolley and left without a word. He was younger than the receptionist, but walked with a limp – and seemed slightly stooped. Booth watched him leave down the hallway; so far he had met some really strange people in New Zealand.

Booth was tempted to ask Brennan if she was okay, she had the key to 24, and her hand shook slightly as she tried to open it. He reached over and unlocked it for her, earning him a glare. He decided not to risk helping her with her bags; but cringed as she dropped the heavy bag on her foot.

He entered his room, and was pleasantly surprised. It was not as he expected it to be – bare like the entrance hall. The large bed looked soft and covered in silver and gold duvet, a small bathroom was connected to it, thank god he would have his own bathroom!

xx

Brennan collapsed onto the double bed without looking around, the feel of the soft mattress and the feather filled cushions made her sigh with relief. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The thunder in her dream slowly became a persistent knock on the door. Damn. She rolled over throwing the pillow over her head, covering her ears. But the knocking continued.

"Bones get up! It's important." Booths impatient voice

"It's open," she said leaving the pillow over her face.

"You left your door unlocked…?" Angry Booth…

"Oops" she said, her voice muffled by the pillow. She couldn't be bothered talking to him, her head pounded. What was so important?

"Do you have a phone in here?" What. _That_ was the important thing he needed her for? She reached over and switched her lamp on. She stayed silent but slowly pulled the pillow away from her face, rubbing her eyes discreetly as she did. Did she have bed hair? More than likely…

"I don't have one; the receptionist said only even numbers have phones." He shook his head despondently. "Can I borrow your phone, please?" He said already searching for the phone in her room, which was identical to his. She swung her legs over the bed about to go into the bathroom and 'freshen up' as Angela would put it.

"Here it is," She showed him the phone. Then she wandered into the bathroom adjoined to her room.

"Thanks, Bones." Booth said, and she heard him dial a number.

Just how long had she been asleep? Her stomach rumbled loudly, and she covered it looking at her messy reflection in the mirror. She flattened her hair and splashed water on her face. How long had she slept for? Why did her head still pound? She glanced at her watch and realised it was nearing dinner time, she couldn't believe she had slept that long! No wonder her stomach was rumbling, she hadn't eaten since the night before.

Trying hard not to listen to Booths conversation she searched for new clothes and her make up bag, but she couldn't help but hear.

"Hey Bub," "Yeah, I'm in New Zealand," "Sure I'll tell you if I see a Kiwi" Booth looked over to Brennan and winked, she smiled. He was talking to his son, Parker. She had tried hard not to think about why Booth was in New Zealand with her; she tried not to think about Yvonne, was it her he came to see?

She moved into the bathroom and quickly dressed in clean clothes and put a little foundation on, she contemplated putting mascara on, but decided against it as she watched Booth hanging up the phone. He was her work partner, nothing more – why did she have to dress herself up for him? She didn't.

"Hey Bones, want to go down to the Restaurant for dinner?" Booth asked her, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning casually against it.

"Yeah… Sure." She said covering her stomach as it emitted yet another loud rumble. He looked really quite – No Brennan, don't go there. But no, she couldn't deny he looked quite gorgeous out of his suit, in his 'casual' clothes.

_**A/n:** Not much happening in this chapter, but I wanted to give you a feel for where they are etc. at the moment. Review and tell me what you think, any ideas to improve it? _

_I have added some things into Chapter Two, so you might want to re-read it… Thank you to _casualsavant _for pointing out some mistakes, and also giving me some fantastic ideas!_


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

"_Hey Bones, want to go down to the Restaurant for dinner?" Booth asked her, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning casually against it._

"_Yeah… Sure." She said covering her stomach as it emitted yet another loud rumble. He looked really quite – No Brennan, don't go there. But no, she couldn't deny he looked quite gorgeous out of his suit, in his 'casual' clothes._

Temperance massaged her aching temples, the dinner had been uneventful they had barely talked, but she couldn't help but notice the concerned looks he kept throwing at her. Her throat felt scratchy, and her nose was beginning to run a little. Why did she have to get sick now of all times? She had slept nearly nine hours that day, even though she hadn't slept all that much on the plane; she shouldn't be so achy or tired still.

Temperance tried to arrange her thoughts. So; Booth had been to speak to the officer in charge of the case, she was expected tomorrow morning, she'd finally be meeting this 'Yvonne.' She lay back into the pillows and imagined a tall beautiful blonde, and Booth. Her stomach clenched at the thought – was this what jealousy felt like? If it was, she didn't want to feel it. It hurt.

She was not disappointed. Temperance was surprised this woman was a medical examiner. Yvonne wasn't the one, who had done the initial examination, but she was now in charge of the case – why would anyone in their right mind put her in charge? Blonde hair flowed just past her shoulders, her tall, but curvy frame seemed to be causing every person in the room to admire her. Booth was giving her his charm smile, and Temperance felt the jealousy flare up once more.

"Yvonne…!" He said happily, and reached out for her hand, to shake it she supposed. But Yvonne had different ideas, she closed the gap between them and gave him a hug, which probably lasted a few seconds, but to Temperance it felt like hours.

"How are you Booth Hunny?" She asked touching his cheek, Temperance fought the urge to slap her hand away. But why was she feeling this? It was her partner, so what if Yvonne and he were _more_ than friends?

"I'm good Yvonne," Temperance hid a smile as Booth pushed Yvonne's hand from his face.

"I think Bones is impatient to see the remains…" He winked at Temperance, who rolled her eyes, he was right though.

"It's great to finally meet you Dr. Brennan, I have heard so much about you…" So cliché. Temperance thought but she took the hand held out to her, perfectly manicured just as Tara's had been, and she had the sudden compulsion to go out and get her nails manicured too.

She wondered what Hodgins would say about that, he could probably even come up with a conspiracy theory over that! She missed the "Squints" and Angela at times like this.

xx

"Shall we get going then…?" Temperance asked looking around Yvonne towards the door they had just come through. Yvonne gave her a silky smile.

"Sure, follow me." She touched Booths arm before brushing past them both, Booth watched Temperance's face carefully, but it showed no emotion. He was so certain that moments before when Yvonne had touched his face he had seen a flicker of jealousy on that usually impassive face of hers. He must have been imagining things…

Booth didn't like the conference building they were in; it was obviously newly built and smelled of freshly cut wood. The room was cramped and just had an empty, un-welcoming feel to it; he knew this was his 'gut feeling' kicking in, there was nothing really wrong with the room…

"This will take about twenty minutes; it's fairly close to the Koro Koro dam." Yvonne said. "Officers Jacobs and Ivory will be accompanying us in about a half hour or so." She threw a smile to Booth over her shoulder and he caught up to her. The two of them chattered about idle things. About the weather, about Wellington – What did he think so far? How was Parker?

Temperance led the way down the hill. He watched as she stumbled slightly, and he reached forward to help her but she righted herself and mumbled something about shoes. Soon she sneezed and stopped suddenly so that Yvonne walked straight into her. Temperance turned to apologise, but both Booth and Temperance caught the scowl on Yvonne's face before she could remove it. Temperance shut her mouth and took a tissue from her pocket. Yvonne looked ashamed, but pretended that she had not acted so rudely only moments before.

"Are you sick Hun? This walk will be hard on you…" Yvonne said; voice tinged with false concern. Was she sick? Why hadn't she told him? Temperance began walking again, ignoring Yvonne. Booth wanted to ask her if she _was_ sick, but didn't want to show in front of Yvonne that he didn't know.

Yvonne slipped next, leaning heavily on Booth, who helped her up. She gave him a grateful smile, and held onto his hand much longer than necessary. Booth knew what Yvonne wanted, she wanted this when they had been in high school together too – a relationship. He knew it was a mistake to share an apartment with her after they left, even if it was only for a month.

Booth was so lost in thought, he hadn't even had a chance to take in his surroundings, and he finally did. He was awed at the sight. Towering trees on either side of him, almost majestic; he thought. Ferns lined the path, and here and there were Cabbage trees, and Punga, native to New Zealand. He heard a Tui call, and fantails twittered around him following them, snatching miniscule insects from the air, that as they walked they disturbed.

Temperance was a little further ahead now, and he saw her stop as she reached a bridge, yellow police tape surrounded the area, she ducked under it. A couple of officers sat on the side of the bridge, legs dangling down feet nearly reaching the water of the stream. Officers Ivory and Jacobs introduced themselves, and then made themselves scarce.

It was then Booth heard the thundering sound of water.

"What's that sound?" Temperance asked before Booth could.

"That's the waterfall from the Koro Koro Dam." Yvonne said waving her hand towards the path. "The bodies right here…" She said pointing to a spot at the end of the bridge, ferns surrounded a small patch of soil that had been scraped at with fingers, and then the proper tools had been used to uncover the skeleton. Booth stepped back allowing the two women to discuss the skeleton. But after a while they seemed to be disagreeing over something. He stepped forward – instinctively moving closer to Temperance.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"I think these breaks were made before she died, but Yvonne thinks they were made afterwards" Temperance said angrily. "Look Booth, this poor girl had every one of her fingers crushed. See both the metacarpal _and_ phalanges of her fingers have been broken, or damaged." She brushed a gloved finger along the delicate bones, and Booth shuddered. This poor girl… It was then that he noticed another set of Bones, considerably different seeming as they were the dogs bones.

"Bones, you're never wrong. But why do you think this was done after she was – er killed…" Temperance gave him a grateful smile, and took out her tissue holding it to her nose, so that her following words sounded a little muffled. She explained how she could tell, but Booth still had no idea what she was talking about. He nodded, and smiled pretending he knew what she was on about. He was going to agree with her – but she ruined everything by frowning and -"Booth, you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" she said. He shook his head, and she chuckled lightly.

"Oh well, Yvonne you asked me here to give my opinion. My opinion is the only injuries sustained to this skeleton after death is a couple of breaks to the Cervical Vertebrae Temperance said pointing to the neck. "-and the phalanges of the toes…" Temperance eyes scanned the skeleton again. "Although I can't give this skeleton a thorough examination here, I believe this girl to be beaten to death. Possibly strangled due to the broken Hyoid bone, but I can't tell you any of this for certain." Booth was surprised she had told them this much without a thorough examination, she _never_ did. "I'll need to study the dog's skeleton as well."

"So we can move the skeletons now…" Yvonne said coldly, taking off her own surgical gloves and putting them in a nearby bin.

"Yes," Temperance smiled at Yvonne, but Yvonne ignored the smile and looked over at Booth, through her lashes. "Would you like to have dinner, maybe we could catch up and-"

"Actually… I have plans. I'm sorry Yvonne, maybe another night?" Booth said, unsmiling. He was not happy; this new Yvonne was really quite a bitch. He didn't appreciate the way she treated his partner.

"Right, well, you can either walk back the more scenic route – that way," Yvonne pointed down the track. "Or go back the way we came. I guess I'll be seeing you at my lab tomorrow?" She asked directing her question at Temperance.

"I guess you will" Temperance answered – just as cold and unfeeling as Yvonne. Yvonne stalked up the path, and Temperance began unpacking equipment from a nearby bin.

"I'll just pack the skeletons so that it's easier on who ever comes to collect them," she said to Booth. But Booth had a feeling she was doing this because she didn't trust anyone else to do it; she probably expected the skeletons to be damaged. He sat down on the bridge where the officers had been over an hour before hand.

"Okay Bones."

**A/n: **_Okay, I know I'm not very fast updating. But you won't believe how much bad luck I'm having lately! Not that I'm superstitious… Maybe I should be? Who knows why such bad things keep happening to me! _

_I tried going over my first few chapters, I'm still not happy with them. I'm also not happy with Yvonne's character. There's just something missing… _

_If anyone has any ideas I'm willing to listen! So please review - ideas – flames – praise- what ever you feel, much appreciated!_

_HAPPY EASTER!_

_-- Chrissy_


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

"_I'll just pack the skeletons so that it's easier on who ever comes to collect them," she said to Booth. But Booth had a feeling she was doing this because she didn't trust anyone else to do it; she probably expected the skeletons to be damaged. He sat down on the bridge where the officers had been over an hour before hand._

"_Okay Bones."_

Xx

Temperance watched Booth swinging his legs from the bridge, just as the officers had done earlier. He was staring out at the bush beyond that, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Why are you looking at me Bones, shouldn't you be concentrating on the job at hand," He teased. She ignored him and slipped the black plastic sheet under the skeletons skull. She was surprised that there was not even a hint of cartilage in the bones, and the bones seemed almost too clean.

She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she had a hunch - maybe she was using her gut... Just like Booth does; but she thought it was possible somebody had cleaned the bones; maybe reburied them. She finally had the skeleton in the body bag. It was supported with large lots of cotton wool so that the Bones did not scrape together, and she counted the bones; there were exactly the right amount.

She was glad the skeleton had stayed intact while she moved it, she had studied the bones a little more while doing that. She risked a glance back at Booth and saw one of the officers sitting next to him now, their voices a low hum.

She turned to the dogs skeleton, she hadn't studied it yet. She pulled some of the ferns back and inspected the skull; she was running a gloved finger along one of the ribs when something under the dogs, also clean, skeleton caught her eye. "Shit" She said under her breath. "Booth, I think you better come see this." She turned her head slightly to see Booth, he and the officer she recognised as Officer Ivory came over, and crouched next to her, she felt warmth from Booths body envelope her, and she realised how cold she was.

"What is it?" Booth asked; brow furrowed. She lifted the dog's ribcage carefully, and slipped her fingers underneath to lift out the extra bones.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions," she began, telling the officers her earlier thoughts. "But I believe we are now dealing with two human remains, one dog." She lifted the bones right out and gently dropped the dog's ribcage back onto the soil. Booth grabbed some surgical gloves out of _her_ pocket, she said nothing. He took the small bones from her.

"What are these?" He asked; eyes narrowed as he inspected the bones. "In my language" Booth said quickly, before she could even open her mouth. She glowered at him.

"Finger bones," She answered shortly, holding out her hand to Booth, asking for the bones. He handed them over, and a disgruntled looking Officer Ivory paced up and down, gravel crunching underfoot.

"There aren't very many missing persons, madam." He said to Temperance. "Are you certain these aren't from that skeleton?" He shuddered slightly as he pointed to the body bag.

"Of course I can't be certain until I take these back to the lab, that these are actually the phalanges of the fingers. But the other skeleton has exactly the right amount of bones; I'm talking of a full skeleton." She pointed to the body bag then crouched next to the dog, gently she started the tedious task of putting this skeleton into a body bag too.

"She's worked with many skeletons before sir," Booth said. "She's the best at her job. I'd trust her judgment" The officer nodded, and at some point left to report the findings so far. Temperance pretended that her heart didn't flutter when Booth had told the officer she was 'the best' at her job. She pretended she hadn't even heard him, but really, she was _very_ flattered.

"Booth," She called him over. He crouched next to her, he touched her arm.

"Bones, you're frozen!" He looked seriously concerned when she took her tissue out, for what seemed like the fiftieth time in ten minutes; her nose was pouring.

"I'll be okay, now Booth, I know it isn't my job - but do you think I could collect the insects from under the bodies. It won't compromise this case at all... will it?" She asked bright blue eyes watery and purple half circles underneath them; pale cheeks slightly pink from the cold and Goosebumps on her arms.

"I'll do it," Booth said passing her his jacket. She shrugged it on.

"Thank you," She hid her head. Not used to depending on someone else, why didn't she bring her coat? She was so stupid. "I'll do it though, it won't take long. I have the things I need in my kit." Booth handed her, her case and she unpacked the things she needed.

xx

"Let's take the scenic route back," Booth said, dark brown eyes filled with concern. "I think it'll be a little easier on our tired bodies." He said _our _tired bodies, he meant hers. The trip would be longer, but maybe not as steep. She just nodded numbly, and he reached out for her as she wobbled to her feet, her eyes looked a little out of focus. He touched her forehead and she jerked her head away; but not before he felt she was burning up. He gave her a disapproving look - but said nothing. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked, she tucked her chin to her chest, and brushed the tissue under her nose again.

"Not particularly, I don't think I'm very well." Booth stopped walking and grabbed her arm so she would stop too.

"Don't be ridiculous Bones," He said angrily. "You're really sick, you're aching, you have a headache, you're burning up, your throat hurts, and your nose is pouring. You probably have the flu; you should be at home in bed." Temperance gave him the best glare she could but it seemed to pain her, and she looked too tired to argue. He took advantage of her meekness, and tucked her elbow to his, and let her lean into him. She'd given in – for now. If it was under different circumstances, and she wasn't sick - he would have been enjoying this.

They walked slowly, he didn't mind. His stomach rumbled loudly, and his head was sore from lack of water but he knew what ever he felt, Temperance felt fifty times worse. They passed the waterfall and dam, but neither took the time to admire either.

Ducks flapped anxiously and quacked as they flew into the dam, out of their path. The walk which should have taken one hour at the most, took two hours. When they got to the top he helped her settle into the passenger seat, and he noticed a lone tear trailing down her cheek. He resisted the urge to brush it away, to hold her close. It would only make matters worse.

As soon as they got back to the hotel she went into her room slamming the door in his face. He rolled his eyes and went down to the restaurant getting food for both of them and taking it to her room, he knocked until she came to the door, she was wrapped in a towel and looked grumpy until he held out the food, he was blushing profusely. She took it.

"Let me have a shower, and then we can eat together...?" She asked rubbing her eyes, and attempting a smile. He gave her a worried smile. He could wait to eat until she was ready, he wasn't really worried. Even though it was nearing dinner time, and they hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"I'll go find a chemist," He said anxiously checking her eyes, they still looked unfocused.

"Booth, you really don't have to. I'm a big girl" She sighed.

"I'm happy to do it, I need to go and get some - stuff too." He muttered the last few words, he hated lying to her.

"Fine. But next time - don't lie to me." The door was again shut in his face, and he walked dejectedly down the staircase. His partner could be so difficult sometimes.

The same woman was at the desk, and she directed him to a chemist only a few buildings away. "Love trouble?" The receptionist asked before he left. He thought of Temperance, and nodded before turning to find Kopata Medical Centre.

_A/n: I'm having serious trouble with my computer, it's so sad! It's the holidays, why does it have to stuff up now? Plus I've been kind of busy volunteering at the animal shelter (it's really fun though!) So I'm sorry if (I know I've said this before) But I am sorry if this is a disappointment. _

_I'd love for you to review… hint hint You can say **anything.**__It seems a lot of people are reading my first chapter and not reading any more! Does anyone have any suggestions? Anything they want me to put into the next chapter? (I'll see if I can work it in, lol) _

_Now I need to go find some antiseptic cream… I was attacked by a huge cat yesterday (and I mean **huge.**) Poor strays… Okay enough about that take care!_

_-- Chrissy_


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

_The same woman was at the desk, and she directed him to a chemist only a few buildings away. "Love trouble?" The receptionist asked before he left. He thought of Temperance, and nodded before turning to find Kopata Medical Centre._

"Thanks Booth," Tempe said, not used to someone doing so much for her in one day.

"That's okay," He said after finishing a mouthful. Tempe swallowed the nurofen with a glass of water, and took the cold and flu tablets.

"I feel like a walking chemist…" Temperance said holding up the bag he'd brought back to her, nurofen, Panadol, cough drops and cold and flu tablets overflowed from it. She was smiling though, she liked that he was so concerned, but it did scare her a little. No one had cared about her this much since – well since before her parents _disappeared._

Temperance thought of what Jesse had said. How could she _not_ do anything? Temperance felt a small, irrational sense of guilt. Maybe she shouldn't have been as obsessive as Jesse, but maybe she did need to do something more, did she? She had given the file to Booth… She was so lost in her thoughts of her parents, of Booth, she didn't see him stand, and he was putting the take away packets in the bin, her dinner sat un-touched in front of her, her stomach churned at the thought of food.

"Get a good rest; I'll wake you when you're needed…" He said; she rolled her eyes.

"No you won't, you'll let me sleep. Don't worry – I'll set my alarm." She gave him a tiny smile and stifled a yawn which made her throat ache; she popped a throat lozenger/cough drop into her mouth and pushed the plate away. "I guess I don't really feel up to food." Booth gave her a worried look.

"You haven't eaten much today…" He said.

"I'll put it in the little fridge over there," Temperance said getting up, and wincing inside when all her bones sent jabs of pain to her brain in protest. But she pretended she was fine and began gathering up the plate, but Booths hand on her arm stopped her.

She froze, unsure of what to do, if she yanked it away would he be hurt? Since when did she care what he thought? She pulled her arm from under his slowly, he didn't look at her, and she couldn't gauge his reaction as he cleaned up, she wanted to stop him, to do it herself. It made her mad to see him doing things for her, and she thought of something Angela had once said 'just let him do something for you once in a while, Bren' she sighed, resigned. And told him goodnight as he silently left the room, he gave her a smile which told her he wasn't upset, just concerned. As soon as he left she gave out a groan of pain and without un-dressing collapsed onto the bed; but she couldn't sleep.

Yvonne's face swum before her tired eyes, she closed them tighter willing her to disappear. Why was there something odd about Yvonne? Why did Booth seem – confused at the way Yvonne was acting? Didn't he _know_ her? Had they been a… couple? Why did she even care? She rubbed her aching head, and let the tears fall, she cried silently, the throbbing in her head increasing with each sob. She must have finally fallen asleep because she woke to the sun shining brightly through her window, and the clock on her bedside table read 11am.

She wanted to swear aloud, but incase anyone heard she just punched her pillow a few times, and reveled in the way she could do that without her bones aching, maybe those cold and flu tablets were working, she took more and some nurofen with them. She still felt ill, but a helluva lot better than the night before.

She felt a little dizzy moving about her room so she gathered up her clothes for a shower and got herself ready to face the day.

By the time she was down in the restaurant eating her brunch she was feeling the pain in her throat again, and her head still throbbed. She sighed when she saw Booth and Yvonne appear, they didn't seem to notice her. A small bubble of happiness built inside of her when she realised they were arguing.

"Just wake her up for god-sake; we need her to do the examination!" Yvonne exclaimed angrily. Temperance suddenly felt as if she was listening in on an argument between her parents, and was relieved when Yvonne saw her.

"You…! We need you to go check out the remains, now." Yvonne pointed a long finger at her face, nearly poking her in the eye. Temperance was going to apologise, but raised an eye brow instead. She pushed the woman's hand out of her face, and stood. She was too achy and tired to deal with this woman today.

"Give me directions to the lab, and I will." Temperance refused to meet Booths eyes.

"I'll give you a ride, I know where it is," Booth said. Sure you do. Thought Temperance and her stomach clenched, was she – jealous that he'd spent the morning with Yvonne? Of course not…She was just mad he hadn't woken her…

She didn't answer just grabbed her bag from under the table, and putting all her weight into the table got to her feet, she didn't want to stumble, or wobble across the restaurant, and she wanted to look as if she was better. She could feel Booths eyes follow her, and heard his footsteps. Yvonne's heels clicked noisily.

Temperance climbed into the front seat of the rental car before Yvonne could, and felt a strange flame of triumph light inside of her, and Booth winked at her, he winked? Was he in on her little – must be near Booth so Yvonne can't be – conspiracy – no wrong word, now I'm sound like Hodgins. She thought, tempted to roll her eyes at her own stupidity.

"How are you feeling today Bones…?" Booth asked, looking at her instead of the road.

"Look at the road, _Booth_."

"Answer me, _Bones."_ He said, emphasizing her name the same way she had just done to his.

"I'm fine. And it's Tempe. Not Bones" Yvonne's eyes found Temperance's in the rear vision mirror, both woman looked at each other and silently agreed to the competition, who was the better woman? The strongest, the most beautiful…?

Temperance believed Yvonne would win the latter. She would probably win the strongest, emotionally and physically. Better woman? Did she mean better woman for _Booth_ or just 'better woman.' Temperance had a feeling she was acting like Angela, giving Yvonne challenging looks, and thinking she had to compete for Booth. Of course she didn't he was her work partner. If he and Yvonne were going to have a relationship, they were allowed to – weren't they?

xx

"I can confirm there are two bodies" Temperance said into the phone, and held the phone against her stomach while she blew her nose.

"Sweetie, are you sick? You sound kind of stuffed up…" Angela said worriedly.

"What do you mean… stuffed up?"

"Do you have a cold?" Angela asked, voice showing exasperation.

"I'm a little sick," Booth snatched the phone from Temperance.

"She has the Flu, she's really sick" Booth said, and Temperance snatched it back, pausing slightly when their hands brushed. She widened her eyes at Booth _go away_ her eyes said. _Stop bugging me!_ He'd nagged all day for her to go back to the hotel and rest.

"I imagine she was tortured, maybe for some kind of information…" Tempe said speaking her thoughts; she fingered the bones in front of her gently, distractedly. "All her finger bones were broken – crushed, they have begun to heal, so I think maybe a week before her death this was done. Temperance looked over her notes. "It looks as though she was beaten. Three of her left ribs, and two of her left ribs are broken, her left ulna is broken, hyoid – could possibly point towards asphyxiation, I can't tell you that's how she died until I determine whether this happened before or after the blows to her temporal bone, nasal bone and frontal bone."

Booth shuddered looking at the diagram in front of him, the cracks in the skull looked bad enough, but he didn't want to imagine what this girls face looked like after that beating. The shudder didn't go unnoticed from Temperance, and she gave him a look that said if you can't handle it, leave. Temperance finished her phone call to Angela and fiddled with the side of the table, wondering where Yvonne was. She'd wanted to have this conversation, and now that all the medicine had kicked in enough for her to speak without her jaw aching, and her head feeling as though it was going to explode – she wanted to get it over with.

"Booth, why are you here?" He looked down at the table too, and mimicked her movements; he slid his fingers along the metal side of the table. "Booth, were you asked to come?" He knew what she was talking about.

xx

"No," he answered, still not looking at her, pretending to be busy reading her notes, he moved a little closer, squinting a little, which made her _almost_ giggle.

"Did you come to see Yvonne?" His head jerked up, and this time it was her not meeting his eyes. She felt his hand cup her chin, he moved it so she was looking at him her eyes flitted from his eyes to his nose to his lips – nope dangerous territory and she moved her eyes back to_ his_ eyes.

xx

"No, I came for you." He let go, and took a step back, realising he was invading her personal space again, or maybe he didn't want to get sick.

"But why, you know I'm capable of doing these things myself…" Booth pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket; it looked as though it had been folded many, many times. She read the typed sentence; and her face stayed expressionless.  
"It's happened before" she said, shrugging. He took the paper back, folded it, and put it in his pocket.

_Special Agent Seeley Booth,_

_I'll get the Bones lady, you'll see._

"Booth, this was just an excuse. Why did you _truly_ come?"

"Other than someone's out to get you?" Booth asked, frustrated. She could tell he wondered why she wasn't scared.  
"Booth, someone always seems to be 'out to get me' you don't usually follow me all over the world." Booth couldn't tell her about Ortez, though he knew the writer of the note was not him – it still worried him all the same.

"I wanted to; I wanted to come with you." Temperance hadn't expected such a straight answer.

"What about your work…?" She asked, her eyes wide,

"I took paid leave, it's my first time – so Cullen couldn't say anything about it."

"So, you came here – for me?" Temperance asked, blinking rapidly to take away the stinging sensation at the back of her eyes, which felt strangely familiar.

"I-well yes,"

"So, you're kind of – on a holiday – with me?" Temperance asked, stupidly. He was looking embarrassed.

"I can help you though, that's why I'm here." Booth tried to defend himself.

"You would've missed me," Tempe said, one eye brow raised, teasingly.

"But you always miss me more than I miss you," he teased. Yvonne strode in, and Temperance had a feeling she had heard the whole conversation. Temperance instinctively took a step back. Yvonne asked whether she could tell her anything new.

She handed Yvonne her notes, and moved onto the dog's skeleton, one blow to the back of the head, nothing else she could tell. She knew Booth had left at some stage, probably for dinner. She glanced outside and noticed it was pitch black, she felt a presence and saw him leaning in the doorway.

"You're going to go now, get some dinner, take your meds, and get some sleep." Booth said firmly, but stayed put.

"I'm nearly finished the dog's skeleton," Tempe protested weakly, but she felt as weak as her protests sounded, and packed up the skeletons, and all her gear. By the time she'd finished Booth was in the rental car awaiting her return.

"Yvonne wants to have lunch with me tomorrow," Booth said as he started the car. Temperance had no idea why he was telling her, she was feeling a little overwhelmed at his confession earlier. What did it mean? She couldn't work it out. She wished she had Angela to 'state the obvious' for her. "Just so you know. We're just going to catch up," Booth said cautiously.

"Oh, okay." Temperance felt a little apprehensive, why the hell was he telling me that? Did I have to tell him every time I met a guy now? Did it mean our relationship had changed from work partners – to friends – to what? To what were they now?

"I'd like you to come too, get to know the real Yvonne, some how. I don't know where the 'Real Yvonne' has gone, but we'll find her before we go back." Temperance stared at him in shock; he sounded so – so well she couldn't find an anthropological reason for his strange behaviour today. She just carried on staring, blankly at him, until he squirmed uncomfortably, she turned to look out her window, and they had arrived at Angus Inn.

Booth walked her to her room, and she felt his hand rest on her hip briefly before he turned and walked across the hall to his room, she wondered if she had imagined his touching her hip, maybe she was delirious, though she didn't seem to have a high temperature today. She swallowed all the pills and ate her dinner from last night, cold. She was too exhausted to do anything else, and collapsed onto her bed, glancing at the clock which read 11.30pm; she was going to bed _early_ - for her anyway.

"He-llo," She mumbled into her cell phone, looking at her clock it read 1.30am.

"Did I wake you?" the voice asked.  
"Yes." Temperance answered shortly, in no mood for games. She was trying to recognise the voice.

"Sorry," The voice didn't sound sorry.

"Look, someone's broken into the lab,"

"What?" Temperance exclaimed sitting up too fast and somehow bumping her head against the headboard of her bed. "Oomph" she said, before recovering and attempting to untangle herself from her bed sheets. "I'll be right there," She said after the voice, she figured was Yvonne told her what had happened, her bedroom door burst open and there stood Booth, looking tired, his hair stuck up a little, but he was at least dressed.

"Do you _ever_ lock your door?" Booth demanded, and then his eyes looked her up and down, but not in a lecherous or arrogant way, surprisingly. He shut the door, and covered his eyes adorably. "I'm not looking, get dressed. The labs been broken into, we need to see if any of your Bones are missing." He said.

Temperance blushed, she was standing in her underwear, and a tiny camisole, that reached just above her belly button, she tingled, he looked so sexy tonight, ruffled hair, half open shirt, creased pants. She closed her eyes tightly, willing images of him to disappear; her mind was beginning to be invaded by thoughts only Angela would have admitted to.

She dressed quickly grabbing her bag and then his elbow, she dragged him from the room, and dragged him until he stopped and she nearly fell to the ground.

"Slow down Bones" He said laughing and he walked at a normal pace down the stairs, but grabbed her hand as the reached the bottom of the stairs, to his surprise she didn't pull away, maybe she was to distracted to notice – he sure didn't mind.

_A/n: I'm still having trouble with my computer, sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't… Argh... Well I hope this chapters okay… tell me what you think!_

_--_

_I'm sorry if this chapter is a little long; I do not really like it… I think there are too much of Tempe's thoughts on Booth… Not enough on the case. What do you think?_

_-- Chrissy_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven:**

_She dressed quickly grabbing her bag and then his elbow, she dragged him from the room, and dragged him until he stopped and she nearly fell to the ground._

"_Slow down Bones" He said laughing and he walked at a normal pace down the stairs, but grabbed her hand as the reached the bottom of the stairs, to his surprise she didn't pull away, maybe she was to distracted to notice – he sure didn't mind._

Temperance wanted to cry. Yes, Brave, unfeeling Temperance just wanted to sit down right in the middle of this tiny lab in Wellington, New Zealand, and cry. People gave her sympathetic looks, and Booth looked as if he was going to hug her, but she didn't want him to. If he hugged her, she'd probably never be able to stop crying. She didn't want their sympathy.

"I need to call-" Temperance began to say softly to Booth, but he finished it for her.

"-The squints," He didn't touch her, but passed her his cell phone. She nodded her thanks and left the building.

On her way out she looked over her should and noticed Yvonne Barracks standing next to a police officer, she was shaking all over and very pale. That was strange; Yvonne didn't seem to care so much about the case before… She supposed this _was_ Yvonne's lab they broke into. But why was she being _so_ emotional? Booth was walking towards Yvonne, and Temperance turned quickly as Yvonne threw herself into Booth's arms, her stomach ached, though she didn't know why.

She had a coughing fit as she sucked in the cold night air, and she had to sit down on the steps and try and get her breath back.

xx

"Hey Ange," Temperance said; she decided it would be around lunch time for them, as Ange sounded too bright for it to be early morning.

"Hi sweetie, how's it going?" Ange said; Temperance knew she was hinting towards 'How's it going with Booth' but ignored it.

"The lab was broken into last night," Temperance said, and had to hold Booths cell phone to her chest while she coughed, she didn't hear him sneak up behind her, and she turned back to the phone. "Sorry Ange, what was that?"

"Was that _you_ coughing Bren? Because if it is-"

"Ange, they ransacked the Lab, nearly every piece of the equipment in the room was broken, or damaged in some way. But none of the remains were touched, and I still have all my notes back at the Angus Inn. I don't know why someone would do this, but Booth says his gut tells him its something to do with this case…" Tempe said softly. "I feel like I've hit a dead end, I'm giving the detectives all my notes today, but Ange I have barely anything."

She felt defeated, and she tilted her head up to the black sky, a few stars twinkled, and the moon was full. It looked beautiful, but she shook her head to clear it, and concentrated on Angela's voice. She had to stop being so easily distracted from the case, first Booth, then her sickness, still her sickness, and now the _moon_?

Booth collapsed next to her on the steps, and she gave a small scream into the phone. And her hand was millimeters away from Booth's face, she'd nearly hit him. "You gave me a fright," she said to Booth, recovering quickly, and hiding her burning face from Booth. Part of the burning was because her temperature had risen again, and she was still very sick, but mostly it was because she was embarrassed to have been so easily scared. Booth stayed silent, looking at his hands, and Tempe felt there was something he wanted to tell her.

Ange sounded panicky.

"Tempe, Bren – Hello?"

"Sorry, it was Booth," Ange was silent for a minute.

"What'd he do to make you scream?" Her voice had a teasing quality which Tempe ignored.

"I'll call you back," Tempe said into the phone and shut it handing it back to Booth.

"Yvonne," He took Tempe's hand in his, and she stared at their entwined fingers. "She was told to bring us here, this guy, he's playing with us." Booth said. Even though he hadn't explained it fully, Tempe knew "this guy" was the murderer. And she suddenly remembered an unsolved case from home.

"Broken fingers…" Tempe said slowly, willing the memory to come back. "But it was so long ago…" She said, frightened. Had the guy changed countries? This would make the cases so hard to connect.

"One of our first cases," Booth said sadly. "The first we couldn't solve." Tempe pulled her hand from his, as if only just realising that they were holding hands. "Yvonne also knew about the note, the guys been contacting her by leaving notes at the lab. He told her to send it, that's why his fingerprints were not on it. I suppose if we re-tested it, and re-ran the fingerprints through one of the labs systems, Yvonne would be a match."

"Why is she suddenly telling us…? Why did she become involved?" Tempe asked tentatively. Booth took in a deep breath, and she heard him swallow.

"Yvonne thinks he has another victim, he threatened to hurt her, that's why she hasn't told anyone until now."

"And we're sitting her – _why?" _Tempe asked, eyes blazing with anger.

"Because we have absolutely no clues to where he is," Tempe suddenly thought of something else. "Jillian Davidson, she was the same age, she was-" she didn't finish her sentence. "Is he a psychopath?" Booth let out a heavy sigh.

xx

"Yvonne is being taken down to the station," He ignored her comment; he didn't want to get into this. They'd been speculating out on the steps for a while now, he was surprised she was even doing this; usually she needed facts – she didn't _assume_ things, she _knew_ things.

xx

"I just thought of something," Tempe said. "There are still the other finger bones; if we can somehow connect Jillian, to this case – then maybe… Maybe we do have _one_ on our hands Booth. There's still another skeleton missing, we only have the fingers." She couldn't even say murderer, psychopath, any of those – it scared her right now, what if he really did have another victim? Did he intend to do the same to this victim? Why did he break all their fingers, did he want information, what information? There were too many 'maybes' in this case.

"We have to find a link," Booth said, and Tempe checked her watch, it was nearing 2.30am.

"Do you think we could go visit the girl's family?" Tempe asked.

"I think I can talk Officer Ivory into it," Booth said.

"Booth, you know the girls name, don't you?" Tempe asked, without looking at him.

"Yes, I found out the morning that you slept in, _because_ you _are_ sick." Booth said, touching her forehead, and she turned her head from his touch. "Jessica Ridges,"

"Thank you, Booth,"

"You can't do much until morning; I'll drive you back so you can sleep; and I'll get all the information we need."

"You need sleep too Booth,"

"I'll just contact Cullen through email; can I borrow your lap top?"

"Yeah, it's back at the Inn,"

"Thanks, Bones."

"Tempe,"

"Bones,"

"Tempe,"

"Bones," She glared at him as they made their way to the rental car.

The phone in her room rang as they arrived back; Booth snatched it up before she could answer it.

"Booth," "Uh huh, Hi _Ange"_ He said for Tempe's benefit, so she knew who he was talking to. He paled. "Okay, thanks." "Cullen's going to ring me," He put the phone down on the hook, and sat in the nearest chair. Suddenly feeling as defeated as Tempe had looked earlier outside the lab.

xx

Tempe connected her lap top to the internet, and Booth knelt beside her, the lap top rested on a coffee table. Tempe heard a knock at the door, and the receptionist handed them Jillian's file which had just been faxed.

"Did you call when we were at the lab?" Tempe asked, though she knew he had.

"Yeah,"

"Thanks, Booth." He raised his eye brows, but didn't look up from the screen; she'd thanked him a helluva lot lately.

Tempe pored over the file, she lay on her stomach on her bed, and to her surprise Booth joined her, lying next to her, but not close enough so that they were touching. He read over the pages she had already read.

"Both their names start with J, both of them are around 16 years old, Jillian was murdered ten years ago, Jessica five." Tempe said, she felt frustrated now, they were the only connections.

"So he waits five years between victims?" Booth screwed up his face, as if thinking.

xx

At around four in the morning, anyone walking through Tempe's door would find a sleeping FBI agent, and a sleeping Forensic Anthropologist, faces resting on the papers they had been reading, the FBI agent's arm tightly around the Anthropologists waist.

xx

Booth woke with a jolt, when he heard a moan. Temperance was in his arms, he pulled his arms out from under her quickly, and she woke, wide awake as soon as her eyes opened.

"Oh – uh – sorry…" They both said at the same time and leapt from the bed, also at the same time, causing them to bump heads. It was quite comical for Detective Ivory to watch, from the doorway.

"Good morning Special Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Brennan" Ivory said from the doorway, his eyes bright with humor. He received twin glares, as if daring him to say anything.

"New Zealand is a safe place Dr. Brennan, but I still don't think it's a good idea to leave your door unlocked," He said, kindly but firmly. She just nodded, attempting to smooth her hair. Booth rubbed his eyes.

"Yvonne is downstairs waiting to speak to you, both. I believe we have found a connection between Jillian Davidson and Jessica Ridges" Ivory said. "Thanks to you calling your boss," Ivory said to Booth, nodding in appreciation. "A..." he looked as if he was trying to remember something. "Angela Montenegro from the Jeffersonian told me, to tell you, that the wood splinter you sent her from Jessica's remains matches one on Jillian's." Ivory left and Tempe stared baffled at Booth.

"They were in different countries, how did they get matching splinters on their remains?" Booth just shook his head.

xx

"You have an email Booth," Tempe yelled over the sound of her shower running, Booth was borrowing her shower, she had no idea why but it was very distracting knowing he was – well naked in the room next to her.

"Read it out to me Bones," He yelled back.

"Cullen say's you have permission to speak to the Ridges family, and he apologizes he hasn't called you, but he's extremely busy with a case there, and helping out the one here."

"He did not say that,"

"Well close enough," He came out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Bathrooms yours Tempe," He said, his voice a lot lower than usual, she picked her jaw up from the ground, and staggered to her feet, brushing past him as quick as possible, she did _not_ need to see him half naked, the feelings she'd been burying resurfaced, and she wanted to yell for them to go away. _I am not attracted to that gorgeous, oh god, FBI agent out there._

She tried not to think of his chest, how strong he looked – how sexy he looked after the shower. She shut the bathroom door probably with more force than needed. And locked it, leaning her forehead against the cold mirror; she tried to clear her thoughts. She _had_ to focus on the case.

She decided taking her time in the shower would be okay, Yvonne could wait… She gave her reflection an evil grin. Yvonne could sit down their in the restaurant and sweat, and worry, and panic all she wanted. Since when had she ever been like this? She laughed aloud at her reflection.

_**A/N:** Couldn't stop smiling after your reviews, you guys are so nice. I promise not to over-analyze my story, or my writing. I suppose it gets a little tiresome too ;-) I'll just let it be. Computer still isn't working properly! Can you believe my whole school holidays my computers been stuffed? Now what I really want to say is... PLEASE REVIEW. Because it's so damn encouraging, Lol!_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:**

_She decided taking her time in the shower would be okay, Yvonne could wait… She gave her reflection an evil grin. Yvonne could sit down their in the restaurant and sweat, and worry, and panic all she wanted. Since when had she ever been like this? She laughed aloud at her reflection._

Yvonne looked duly ashamed, and Tempe felt a little sympathy towards the woman, she decided the whole contest of who's better between them or_ what ever; _was now over.

Booth sat next to her at the table, and they looked across at Yvonne who couldn't even meet their eyes. Tempe had expected Yvonne to look perfect under all circumstances, and was shocked to see Yvonne with smudges of mascara under puffy red eyes. To be honest with herself, Tempe thought Yvonne looked like she hadn't slept in a few weeks, she looked about ready to break into tiny fragments.

Tempe could tell Booth was concerned, and for once she didn't feel that (now familiar) twinge of jealousy, and she was glad because it would have been very selfish of her to feel jealous about Booth caring for this woman, after all Yvonne been through… _She didn't even care if you and Booth got hurt! She was acting selfishly; she knew she could have gotten protection if she'd just told someone what was happening._ She sat having an internal battle whether to feel sorry for the woman, or be angry with her. She found anger best, it made her feel stronger. Booth could do all the sympathetic stuff.

"I just – want to apologise. It was very selfish of me to-" Yvonne began;

"We don't need your apologies right now Yvonne, we need to know why you think he has another victim," Tempe said, avoiding Booths eyes, he'll be mad with her for butting in, and being so rude. Yvonne shook her head.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Yvonne said, still not meeting either of their eyes, she fiddled with the salt shaker on the table. Tempe waited for a good few minutes, but Yvonne said nothing, she was about to ask Yvonne why she wasn't saying anything, when she noticed Booths hand was on Yvonne's. Jealousy surged through her.

"God damn it Booth, she nearly got us killed. And Yvonne just answer the god damn question." Both Yvonne and Booth stared at Tempe as if she'd grown an extra head, or two.

"He left me another note, and told me he didn't need me anymore. That he was going to get what he wanted, that's when I noticed the lab had been – well broken into… But I knew nothing was taken. He just wanted to scare me…" Yvonne said her voice hesitant.

Yvonne's hand shook under Booths, and Tempe couldn't help but watch as Booth's thumb made small circles on Yvonne's hand, it made her want to hit them, both. She focused on Yvonne's words, she had to figure out this case, go home, and get over her little _infatuation_ with her work partner.

"Thank you Yvonne," Tempe said as the waitress arrived to take their orders. "I'm not particularly hungry Booth, I'm going to go ring Ange and find out about the splinter of wood. I'll leave you be." She said, nodding towards Yvonne. And she left, anger still bubbling inside of her, she didn't hear Booth yell for her to wait up, or see Yvonne's look of pity.

xx

"Don't give her that pitying look Yvonne," Booth said, before he stood to leave, the waitress was looking at them, eyes wide. "She has no need to be pitied; it is _you_ who needs to be pitied."

Yvonne frowned. "How can you _not_ feel sorry for someone with next to no social skills?"

"Bones is fine!" Booth exclaimed.

"You even call her Bones, not Tempe." Yvonne said with a nervous laugh, and she stood on her wobbly legs, and followed Booth from The Angus Inn restaurant, to the front door. "Bye Yvonne," Booth said before taking the stairs two at a time, to get to Tempe's hotel room.

He heard her muffled voice through the door, and went to open it. _She always leaves it unlocked._ But the door wouldn't open. Holy shit, of all the times she chooses to lock her door… He hoped she didn't think he _liked_ Yvonne like _that._ He didn't, he just felt sorry for the woman that he used to be close to, how could she have been so smart back then – and now be so selfish and idiotic?

xx

"Hey Ange," Tempe said, after finally getting her breathing back under control. She was struggling to breathe because she was so angry, she'd never sworn in front of Booth before; she usually didn't get so out of control. She couldn't tell whether it was because the case was upsetting her, or whether it was Booth and Yvonne… Upsetting her…

"Hey Hunny," Ange replied.

"I just was ringing to find out about the wood splinters…"

"Oh yes, they're both from the very same Pine tree, thank Hodgins and Zach for that." Ange said. Tempe smiled thinking of them, she missed them. "I can hear you smiling Bren," Ange said with a giggle.

"That's impossible-" Tempe began,

"I'm kidding sweetie, now you go do what you gotta do, and call me tonight and tell me how its going." Angela hung up before Tempe could reply, and she sighed. Pine, it was a common wood… But the same Pine tree… That was a big help.

xx

"We got a fingerprint; it matches a man named Robert Tiles." Booth grinned into the phone; Officer Ivory was doing similar on the other end of the phone… They might have the guy! Booth knew they had to get a confession, or have some kind evidence to link him to the case, but so far so good. "He's been in for petty theft over your way, and a drug charge here. Come in and get the file before you go and see the Ridges. Is the Bones lady going with you?" Ivory asked.

"Yeah… Why?" Booth asked, suddenly nervous. Did Ivory like Bones? No… Oh for fucks sake Booth, get it together – you don't date her. She can like who ever she wants; you can't stop a guy from liking her either. It's not like you're attracted to her or anything… But Booth knew he was; he was kidding himself if he really thought he wasn't hopelessly in love with her. And when he said hopeless, he meant it. He imagined he'd probably lose his head if he ever admitted how much he cared about her.

"Look, mate. I'm married," Ivory said with a chuckle, as if reading his thoughts. "I was just checking so that I could put it on your warrant,"

"Oh, thanks." Booth said, feeling like an idiot. He shut his phone and banged on Bones door again.

"Bones, I think we got him!" He yelled at the door She emerged a few seconds later and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Well?" She demanded. "Are we going? Is he in custody?"

"Not yet, but we have a name. They found a fingerprint at the lab. He's such an idiot," Booth said, and had to jog to catch up with the little anthropologist now half way down the staircase. "Holy shit, wait up Bones!" When he got to the car she was in the driver's seat, and he stood beside the door, shaking his head at her triumphant smirk.

"My turn to drive; Booth…!" He sat in the passenger seat.

xx

"Don't sulk, Booth," Tempe said teasingly as she pulled into the parking lot at the Lower Hutt Police Station.

"I'm not sulking," he insisted, but Tempe knew otherwise.

"Your bottom lip his jutting out just like a little girl who didn't get the pony she wanted for Christmas." She touched his bottom lip without thinking, and both flinched in surprise. She got out of the car quickly slamming the door and locking it. God why'd she gone and done that?

"Detective Ivory," Booth said, and Tempe saw the knowing grin on Ivory's face, had he seen us in the car? Or was this just about how he found us in such a – compromising position this morning? Tempe worried.

"Okay here is Robert Tiles file, I'll let you two go over it for now." He left them in a little room, where the two of them read different parts of his file. Booth read his previous criminal charges, while Tempe read his history, and his family.

"Booth… His father builds pine coffins." She said, her eyes lighting up. "The fragment connection both woman was a pine splinter!"

A few minutes later a siren sounded, making them both jump.

Booth stood too quickly and the chair he was sitting on tipped over, he didn't seem to notice, the papers Tempe were holding scattered as the both made a dash for the door. Detective Ivory was holding his cheek, with one arm, his other clutched his ribs.

Tempe went straight to him, and checked to make sure he was okay, while Booth questioned what was going on. The siren stopped, and the people who had been running here and there, and seemed to be stressed to the max stopped suddenly, as if the siren stopping made everything okay.

Ivory stood a little straighter. "Robert Tiles just attacked Detective Jacobs and I as we brought him in, but the security guard outside caught him. Robert sat on a chair in the interrogation room; he was smiling at the interrogation officer.

"I want a lawyer,"

"You will get a lawyer," Tempe couldn't bare to watch anymore, they weren't going to get anything from this guy yet. The interrogation officer came out. And Ivory came over to Tempe and Booth, who had sat watching for nearly an hour already.

"They want you to go in, and talk about the pine splinter…" Detective Ivory told them. Jacobs nodded, but again said nothing.

"Okay," Tempe said, and Booth saw her eyes dart to him, a little nervously.

"I'll go with her," Booth said firmly, his voice told the detective it was more of a statement that a question.

"I don't know if-" Jacobs began.

"Bone-I mean Doctor. Brennan hasn't done this before, whereas Special Agent Booth has, it'll be good for him to be there."

"Thank you," Tempe said, pretending not to notice that he'd just about called her Bones.

"Hello Mr. Tiles," Booth said sitting down, but he let Tempe take over from there.

"Your father built his own pine coffins, Mr. Tiles?" Tempe questioned, cautiously, not wanting to make a mistake.

"Oh, please. Call me Bobby," He leaned forward, and Tempe leaned back. "You haven't given me your names, how rude of you…" He said, tilting his chair back. Booth heard Tempe whisper something that sounded a lot like "bastard" under her breath.

"Please answer me Mr. Tiles," Tempe pressed.

"Yes, my father did. Why is that?" he looked annoyed now.

"You kept Jillian Davidson in a coffin, and tortured her for days before you finally killed her. Then you did the same to Jessica Ridges," Tempe had never put out a theory without facts before, and she hated the feeling. She wanted to be sure of herself.

"Who…?" The man put on a mock confused expression. "I have no idea what, or who you're talking about." Tempe could see the anger building in Booths face, and decided it was time to leave.

"Thank you, Mr. Tiles." Everyone could tell she didn't mean it, and if no one was there to witness it he wouldn't have been able to walk out of that room, he'd have to be carried out on a stretcher.

xx

"You did well, Bones." Booth said, around and hour later as they drove towards Tiles house, they had permission to search it. Tempe ignored him from the passenger seat, why did he get to drive _again!_ Her expression said.

"Well this is it," Tempe thought. The house was entirely unremarkable as she stepped out of the car; she felt a bubble of excitement rise. Would they finally be able to get this guy? She knew the police had already searched the building, just incase he had a victim there. She wondered where he left his victims, and hoped to hell he didn't have one now, and if he did, that they'd find the person alive.

Tempe felt Booths hand on the small of her back, and usually she would have shrugged it off, but she decided she needed a little bit of comfort right now. He led her up the short path to the door, and she pushed it open with a loud creak. It sounded as though the heavy wooden door was going to fall off its hinges sometime soon…

**A/N: **_Hey I'm sorry this is taking me longer and longer to update. But please keep reading! I'm doing my best; not only did I have a little bit of writers block… But I've just started school again for the term and we have monologues and pulls hair out I'm so stressed. But I have the day off today, so I'm going to try and write as much on this fic as I possibly can! Then I'll have to write my monologue I suppose…_

_Thanks for your reviews, and I'm sorry if I don't get a chance to reply to all of them, but I really, really appreciate them._


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:**

"_Well this is it," Tempe thought the house was entirely unremarkable as she got out of the car, she felt a bubble of excitement rise. Would they finally be able to get this guy? She knew the police had already searched the building, just incase he had a victim there. She wondered where he left his victims, and hoped to hell he didn't have one now, and if he did, that they'd find the person alive._

_Tempe felt Booths hand on the small of her back, and usually she would have shrugged it off, but she decided she needed a little bit of comfort right now. He led her up the short path to the door, and she pushed it open with a loud creak. It sounded as though the heavy wooden door was going to fall off its hinges sometime soon…_

Searching the house came up with nothing; Tempe felt disheartened and sat at a café inside the Westfield Shopping Mall. Booth was at the counter buying muffins and coffees for them. She looked around the crowded mall, and saw a bunch of laughing teenage girls, one girl hung back a little, seeming unsure of something.

Eventually the girl who hung back walked past the open café where she sat and found a table not far from hers and Booths, she looked utterly lost, and the laughing girls didn't notice one of their friends was missing.

"Booth," She said standing up, he was half way there. "If we can find a connection between-"

"Not here Bones!" He said, putting the tray down and pushing her gently into her seat. "Sorry but we don't need the whole café to hear." He said softly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "But if we can find a connection between the girls, then we could get a warrant to check Mr. Tile's fathers place, where ever he makes the coffins." She said excitedly, Booth chewed his muffin, lost in thought. He swallowed.

"Those finger bones, the extra ones. How big were they?"  
"Fairly big…" Tempe answered, not sure where it was going with this.

"What if… Robert killed his father, and buried him in one of his own coffins, because remember no ones been able to contact his father in years now; his work shop has been closed since even before Jillian…"

He was thinking out loud, and he knew Bones didn't really like theorizing, she needed facts. But he wasn't going to leave and carry on with the case until he'd seen her eat. "Eat; then we can leave." Bones was staring at a girl a few feet from them, at a table.

"No, it's recorded that his father was brought here from DC, in one of his own coffins." Then on impulse, she followed on with her thoughts; "I wonder if he picked the girls who tended to be alone a lot…" Bones said, and Booth raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Girls tend to go around in packs; he must have chosen to take the girls who liked to be alone. Neither of girls were overly pretty, maybe that's something about the girls we can connect…" Booth nearly laughed at her comment of girls going around in packs, but as he looked around the shopping centre, he realised she was right.

xx

"Hello Mrs. Ridges," Booth smiled kindly at the woman staring at them through a crack in the door, a chain across it. "My names Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this is Doctor Brennan" The woman nodded and the chain slipped away and the door squeaked open.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about Jessica, if that's okay with you," Booth said, the woman nodded again and they followed her into a well lit lounge, it was tidy but comfortable, and they sat on a couch covered with a sheepskin rug.

Tempe sat closer to Booth than she usually did, she couldn't understand why but she felt a need for him to be close right now. She pretended that she always sat close enough to her partner that her thigh was touching his.

"I was wondering if Jessica had a lot of friends, or did she go out on her own a lot…?" Jessica's mother looked at Tempe warily.

"She… Liked to be alone a lot of the time; but she had plenty of friends… and I'm sure she wasn't alone that day; until she went for her walk." The mother covered her face with her hands, but when she looked up her eyes were dry. Tempe could tell the woman was past tears, the pain was too deep for that now. She felt a pain in her chest, this poor woman, her poor daughter – she had to find a way to convict Robert Tiles, she was certain it was him.

"Do you know a man named Robert Tiles?"

"You think he did it?" The woman asked immediately. And her face paled,

"You know him?" Tempe asked, feeling her own face pale.

"He helps the ranger at Belmont Regional Park," The lady said, hands shaking. "I shouldn't have let her go for that walk!"

"Thank you, you've been a great help." Tempe said standing, and Booth touched the woman's shoulder briefly. "We'll get him… She will" He pointed to Tempe, and she felt herself blush slightly. Jessica's mother nodded and showed them to the door.

"Thank you for doing this, for my daughter – for me." The woman said before she shut the door again, and the lock clicked in place.

"Let's find this park ranger then,"

"Good idea," Booth said and he made a quick dash to the driver's door before Tempe could, and she pouted.

"Look who's sulking now!" She grinned, and crossed her arms across her chest as she sat down in the passenger side. "We'll see," she said mysteriously. And she saw a look of fear cross Booths face, revenge is ever so sweet.

xx

"I'm going to do the talking this time, is that okay Bones?"

"Yeah, fine." She said distractedly, as she touched the wooden door of the conference centre; apparently the ranger was in there. But as they settled around the wooden table inside, that matched the walls, Tempe spoke first, earning herself an exasperated sigh from Booth.

"Who built this?" She asked waving her arm to show she meant the building.

"Richard Miles, he helps out here," The lady said, eyes glinting, a smile on her face. "He used the wood left over from his father's coffin making-"

"Do you mean Robert Tiles?" Booth asked confused, the rangers smile dropped off her face.

"No, I said Richard Miles. See here…" The lady showed them the man's contract he'd signed it Richard Miles.

"He's such an idiot changing his name to something so similar." Booth said, shaking his head. He started wondering if he _wanted_ to be caught.

xx

"Can you get the people in here to check for blood?" Tempe whispered to Booth outside the centre a little while later.

"Why?" Booth questioned,

"We thought they might've been put in coffins, but what if the wood splinters we found were from this building? Maybe he built one in the park back home, where we found Jillian."

"But it was from the very same pine tree," Booth stated, a little disappointed that they still didn't have enough to get Robert.

Tempe chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Your right; But the coffin theory could become useful… See his father was back in Washington DC, when he died, and he had his body flown here _in_ one of his very coffins, and Robert had a private ceremony. That's on his file,"

She said tucking her hair behind her ears, and still biting her lower lip, deep in thought.

"You don't usually do this, you usually search for facts." Booth pointed out.

"It's easier when I have my own lab, and more to go on that what we have here." She replied, tiredly.

"We're going to need back up." Tempe said suddenly; she opened the door and stepped back inside. Terri the ranger looked up in fright; she was holding open a trapdoor.

"I think you should call the police," Terri said, eyes watering. "I thought Robert built the trap door because – because, I don't know." Terri dropped the trap door and sat her head leaning against the wall, and Booth stormed in a few seconds later.

"They're coming; apparently Robert was released about an hour ago. Terri pointed to the trap door, and Booth growled like an animal.

"Why the hell was he realised, he attacked Ivory!" Tempe said angrily, eyeing the trapdoor.

"He came in just before you arrived, I didn't know – I swear." Terri said nervously. Tempe nodded curtly and before Booth could do anything she'd lifted the trap door and slid herself into the dark hole.

**A/n: **_I don't usually leave cliff hangers… These past two chapters were kind of rushed, so point out any mistakes to me… And please, please review! This chapter is kind of short, but again – I need to write my monologue now!_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten:**

_**A/n**: Oh my god... I completely forgot I left you with such a cliff hanger. I'm ever-so-sorry!_

"_They're coming; apparently Robert was released about an hour ago. Terri pointed to the trap door and Booth growled like an animal. _

"_Why the hell was he realised, he attacked Ivory!" Tempe said angrily, eyeing the trapdoor._

"_He came in just before you arrived, I didn't know – I swear." Terri said nervously. Tempe nodded curtly and before Booth could do anything she'd lifted the trap door and slid herself into the dark hole._

Temperance had slipped into the trap door without thinking. Darkness surrounded her, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the newly acquired darkness, but everything remained black. She took a few tentative steps, and heard a thud behind her.

"Temperance;" It was Booth, thank god.

"Here," She answered tersely and stretched her arms out she felt soil beneath her fingers as her hands hit the wall, and she lifted her arms above her head, and found if she was on her toes she could reach the wooden roof with her finger tips.

Light flooded the room. Momentarily blinding her, she staggered, grabbing the wall for support. She squeezed her eyes closed, then opened them slowly taking in her surroundings. The floor was hard packed soil, so were the walls. The room was bare apart from a strange wooden bench at the end of the room. She crept forwards, Booth close behind her, even though it was obvious there was no one in the room. It was in her nature to be cautious when in such small spaces with no weapons, and a serial killer on the loose.

"What the hell is that?" she asked pointing to a large striped insect on the side of the wooden bench. Booth came in closer to her for a better look.

"That's a Weta." Booth said taking a step back from the large insect. He watched as she leant forward scooping it into her hand. Surprisingly the insect stayed still in her hand, he could almost see it turning its head curiously in her direction; though that was probably his imagination.

"Put it down Bones." He said in shock. She had no idea whether that insect was dangerous or not, but she still picked it up! Plus it was huge, and ugly! He watched in horror as she put it up nearer the light and closer to her face.

"Isn't it beautiful…?" She asked in awe.

"You sound like Hodgins." Booth said grouchily and he began examining the bench. Bones put the insect in the corner and took another look at the table.

"Pine..."

"Do you smell bleach…?" Booth asked, and both looked at each other, the same thought running through their minds. At that moment back up arrived, and took a look around the room.

xx

By the time people had arrived to check for blood using the UV lights Temperance and Booth were back in the conference room. Tempe on the phone to Angela about the wood chip she'd taken from the bench and sent to her for analysis. Booth on the phone to Cullen trying to explain how he'd ended up on a case when he was taking 'vacation' and why did he end up taking 'vacation' where Bones was on a case? Both heaved sighs as they hung up, first Tempe, then Booth and gave each other tired looks.

"So much for 'we need your assistance for a few days' how longs it been now Booth?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"A few days…" He answered, but he looked like he understood, it felt like it had been weeks not days. Temperance's phone rang once more and both she and Booth looked at it with disdain, neither wanting to do anything more with the case. It seemed they had hit yet _another_ dead-end.

"Hello Officer Huatare." Booth watched Tempe's face go from weariness, to shock, to fear. "Thank you for calling." She hung up and looked at Booths eyes, emotion evident which wasn't something that usually happened to Tempe. She liked to think she was strong, and didn't need to show emotion.

"Rangi's 18 year old daughter went missing one week ago." Tempe said slowly, as if going over it in her mind. "He said it happened often, but they'd just gotten a call from her boyfriend demanding to know where she was. It seems… She's been missing since the day before yesterday." Booths eyes widened.

"You don't think…" Booth began. "Well we know why he was so distracted when he picked us up. His daughter was missing… Is missing…" Booth said, not wanting to follow on from his mistaken 'you don't think…' because that would just make everything more real.

Booth relayed the information to the officers present, and Temperance went down to view the forensics team at their work.

"Booth…" Temperance said, very shaken from what she'd seen under the conference centre. The forensics team seemed just as shaken as the clambered out after her.

"The bench is covered in blood, not one section of the top of that wood isn't covered in blood; or what we suppose… is blood." a young man on the forensics team, who Booth assumed was new shook his head. "Some could be body fluids, they could have been raped or-" another member of the team silenced him with a look and they left the building, it was only Temperance, Booth and Officer Ivory left. They all looked at each other, this case was a maze filled with dead ends.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven:**

"_The bench is covered in blood, not one section of the top of that wood isn't covered in blood; or what we suppose… is blood." a young man on the forensics team, who Booth assumed was new shook his head. "Some could be body fluids, they could have been raped or-" another member of the team silenced him with a look and they left the building, it was only Temperance, Booth and Officer Ivory left. They all looked at each other, this case was a maze filled with dead ends._

Officer Ivory's cell phone rang, and Temperance and Booth quietly talked about the case, standing in the corner to give the officer privacy. When they heard his cell phone snap shut, they both spun around and saw the officer grinning broadly.

"It seems we finally have a break. He _also_ has a house under the name Richard Miles." Ivory looked pleased. "It used to belong to a Richard Tiles." Bone's clicked onto it straight away.

"His fathers place! Are they there now?" she was already gathering her things and Booth was heading for the door. Officer Ivory chuckled and shut the door. Everything was going as planned…

"Would you like a lift there?" The anthropologist nodded her head happily and leapt into the back seat eager to be off, he noticed the FBI agent hesitate before getting in. On the way the two in the back seat of his car had a whispered conversation which he barely heard a word of. He was too happy about how everything was going.

Temperance strode straight up to the door and knocked, with no answer Booth went around the back and yelled out clear to Officer Ivory and Tempe who looked at each other and waited for the bang as Booth kicked open the back door, there was none, and the front door clicked open forcing Tempe to step back.

"It was unlocked. This house is spotless…" Booth said shaking his head and making room for the two of them to get into the house. He wondered why back-up still hadn't arrived, but said nothing. Officer Ivory had helped them all through the case, why should he be suspicious of him now?

"I smell blood…" Bones said making Booth frown.

"What are you, some kind of blood-hound?" Bones rolled her eyes at his poor attempt at a joke, and Officer Ivory gave a strangled laugh. Tempe suddenly took the stairs at the end of the hall two at a time and Officer Ivory and Booth had to run to catch up, she opened the end door and took a step back covering her mouth. She looked like she was about to be sick.

Booth looked into the room, expecting the worst. What he'd expected wasn't half as bad as what he saw. A young girl sat, her fingers jammed between two heavy pieces of wood. The girl was kneeling her head flopped forward, her back had been skinned, and from what he could see her arm was slit from the wrist to the elbow, so much so that the skin almost seemed to be coming away from her arm.

The sound of tires on gravel announced the arrival of more officers, and officer Ivory left the room and he heard the un-mistakable sound of the man vomiting. Booth knew there was no point in checking for a pulse. He looked around and saw Tempe sitting at a neatly laid out desk, her face paler than usual and her eyes looked huge and horrified.

"He kept record, of every killing. Including his fathers…" She pushed the folders across the desk to him, the victim's names clearly written on the front of each folder in neat handwriting, inside in cursive writing the man wrote down the details, for his own sick pleasure.

"Jayde Huatare" The most recent said, but only one paragraph was written, as if he had been interrupted. He looked at the others. "Jessica Ridges" "Jillian Davidson" and the last said "Janelle Hamilton" officers leaked in and out of the room as Booth and Tempe sat in silence, trying not to gag at the smell, but unable to leave the room.

xx

"That… I'm so sorry Tempe." Angela said into the phone as Tempe explained what had happened.

"We didn't even find him…" Tempe said despondently, as she twirled her finger in her hair and glanced nervously out the window. Would Robert kill again? "Goodnight Ange," Tempe said as she hung up. She'd packed everything the night before and she looked out at Westfield Shopping centre across from her.

No one had even reported a Janelle Hamilton missing, that made her heart constrict. Was it no one cared, no one noticed? Was it in another country like Jillian? Who knew…? Tempe was shocked that Jillian had the same wood chip on her as Jessica. Neither was from the wooden bench.

Every time she lay her head back onto her pillow and closed her eyes, images of Rangi Huatare's daughter invaded her mind. After an hour of lying there, attempting to sleep a knock on her door had her leaping out of bed and checking the peep hole, she'd actually locked her door for once. Booth's haggard appearance assaulted her, and for reasons unknown to her, she smoothed her hair before opening the door to him. She let him in and closed and locked the door behind her.

"I see you're locking your door…" He said awkwardly nodding his head towards the door.

"What do you want Booth?" She asked. He sat on her bed with his head in his hands.

"I can't sleep…" her face softened and she lay down on the opposite side of the bed, snuggling under the covers like a child.

"Neither can I," She said, her voice muffled because she now faced away from him.

"Can I – in a um… professional way – can I sleep in –" To Booth's surprise he heard a strangled sob come from the Forensic Anthropologists direction and he leaned over pushing a piece of hair from her face, he noticed laughter in her sparkling eyes, and he tickled her making her grin and she turned to face him, propped up on one elbow, mirroring him.

"You can professionally sleep in my bed tonight if you like Booth." She said laughingly, and she pushed him so he rolled over a bit and pulled the covers open for him. They stayed on their own sides of the bed, lost in thought. Eventually Booth had had enough, and he pulled the tense anthropologist to his side, and she tucked her head into his shoulder.

"Entirely professional... It's cold tonight…" She mumbled into his shirt, and he sighed as he felt her body relax in his arms, and felt his own tense muscles relax.

_**A/n**: It's nearing midnight. I'm exhausted, and have to get up early for school tomorrow… So please don't be upset if I've made any mistakes! You can yell at me for updating so slowly. hides under computer desk_

_Is there any confusion? Please tell me so I can clarify. What are you thinking! Please Review )_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve:**

"_You can professionally sleep in my bed tonight if you like Booth." She said laughingly, and she pushed him so he rolled over a bit and pulled the covers open for him. They stayed on their own sides of the bed, lost in thought. Eventually Booth had had enough, and he pulled the tense anthropologist to his side, and she tucked her head into his shoulder._

"_Entirely professional... It's cold tonight…" She mumbled into his shirt, and he sighed as he felt her body relax in his arms, and felt his own tense muscles relax._

Temperance woke and found that Booth wasn't next to her. For some reason, it made her feel sad. She hoped that all this 'sleeping' together wasn't going to make things awkward between them. She felt sadness smother her as she sat up.

All those girls… After all the work they'd done on this case, they still didn't have him! A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, and she slid out from under the covers. She found a dressing gown draped over the couch and put it on.

Light streamed through the open windows, it must have been quite late in the morning, no wonder Booth had already left.

She swung the door open, but before she could even open her mouth to yell for help, Richard had covered her mouth with the cloth in his hand. The room spun dizzyingly, and then there was nothing.

Xx

She woke only a few minutes later and realised her assailant was holding smelling salts under her nose, she would need an element of surprise if she was going to get out of this alive. But to her surprise all she felt was panic.

She couldn't think straight, she couldn't think of an escape plan because her heart was thumping in her ears, and a large lump had formed in her throat, she felt as though she would throw up if she even moved.

With her vision still blurry, she turned her head so she could see him, she realised she was lying on the floor next to the door still. He noticed her moving, and jerked her up his hand clamped tightly to her elbow, the room spun again she flailed her arms around trying to stay steady, and she felt him slap her face. The room came back into focus, but her cheek and neck stung. He'd hit her with so much force, she felt sure her neck would just snap.

"Where is Yvonne Barracks?" He demanded. She felt sick again, and fear made her stomach ache.

"I don't know." She was surprised at how sure, and brave her voice sounded. She felt her fear trickling away as she stared into the killers eyes. He was scared, they'd come so close to getting him, now he had to finish his business and run.

Where was Booth? She hoped he would come back. No… Wait she didn't want him to come back, what if Richard hurt Booth too? She had to get out of this herself. Before she could even begin to form a plan, he pulled a knife from his jacket pocket and she felt the cold blade of the knife dig into her neck. Her arms froze at her sides.

"Where is Yvonne Barracks, you _will_ die if you don't tell me." He said angrily, shoving the knife into her neck. She felt numb now, and didn't realise the blade had gone into her neck until a warm trickle of blood slid over her collar bone. He was an idiot; he hadn't even hit the carotid artery, not even the jugular. Was he trying to kill her or not? She swallowed, and found the knife constricted her breathing now.

A noise to her left caused her to pull her head back; luckily Richard got just as much of a fright and pulled the knife away. She rolled onto her back and realised her feet were tied. Why had he tied her feet and not her hands? She didn't have time to think, and punched him in the jaw, feeling the blade of the knife cut her wrist, the knife which was still clutched in his hand when he fell back onto the ground with a thud.

Booth kneed Richard in the stomach, cuffing him and throwing the knife to the side. As soon as he was certain Richard was going no where; he turned to see Temperance fighting for consciousness, and trying to stem the flow of blood from her wrist _and_ neck at the same time.

Her wrist was pressed into the cream couch cushion, already soaked with blood, her other hand pressed to her neck, where a small trickle of blood was. The wrist seemed to be the worst injury.

He raced to her side, putting pressure on the wrist wound. Before he could find his cell phone and dial 911 Officer Ivory rushed into the room, took the situation in, in seconds and took out his phone.

Xx

"This is Ivory, yes. Yvonne, can you call an ambulance?" There was a pause as he listened to her reply. "Yes… They have him." Another pause, "Just come and pick him up, then we'll go."

Ivory looked worriedly at Booth, but Booth wasn't going to let go of Temperance's wrist wound, she could die. Temperance gave him a look that told him to leave her. Richard was struggling into a sitting position when Ivory finally hung up.

"We trusted you." Booth said angrily, fumbling for his gun.

"Look, I need to explain what's going on-" Began Ivory.

"No, we know. That was Yvonne on the phone! I can't believe both of you were involved…" Booth said frustration evident in his voice. Where the hell was his gun?

"I'm not the bad guy, Booth. Yvonne is coming up here before the ambulance arrives, then we'll have both the criminals.

"But Yvonne ratted him out…" Temperance said weakly.

"That was part of their plan. But she didn't turn up at the house they were meant to meet in last night."

"What's your involvement in all this?" Booth demanded, willing the bleeding of Temperance's wrist to stop.

"I pretended to be on her side. I said I'd help them escape." Ivory said eyeing the door nervously. "I swear I'm on your side. Once I've cuffed her, you can do what you want. Jacob's and my boss Detective Gilroy know, so you can speak to them if you must." Ivory said, and the door burst open.

Temperance couldn't follow what was happening. Her wrist throbbed, and with each throb more blood spilled from her veins. Was she going to die? She heard sirens in the distance. No, no please I don't want to die! She thought, and struggled to keep her eyes open. Booth was brushing her hair off her face. "It's all over Tempe," he murmured. The last thing she remembered were her feet being lifted as someone untied them.

**A/n: **_The next chapters the last chapter ;-) But please, please review! I need a reason to smile today!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_Temperance couldn't follow what was happening. Her wrist throbbed, and with each throb more blood spilled from her veins. Was she going to die? She heard sirens in the distance. No, no please I don't want to die! She thought, and struggled to keep her eyes open. Booth was brushing her hair off her face. "It's all over Tempe," he murmured. The last thing she remembered were her feet being lifted as someone untied them._

"I can't believe Ivory risked his life like that…" Booth said to Temperance late that night. She smiled, her neck wound was minor, and it only ached a little when she swallowed, her wrist was definitely serious, and she was glad for the pain killers.

"Thanks… For saving me like that..." She said nervously, not used to having to thank people. "And um, thanks for coming here with me." She avoided his eyes, but when he didn't answer she risked a look at him. He was smiling broadly.

"You're welcome Tempe."

"You didn't call me Bones!" She saw a sneaky smile appear on his face.

"Well if you prefer Bones then…" She shook her head, and let out a small laugh.

"Booth, how come you were in my hotel room still?" She saw a flush rise on Booths cheeks.

"I was borrowing your shower again, I'm sorry."

"I didn't even hear it…" Temperance said, she seemed to be thinking about something, and Booth felt his palms begin to sweat, what if she rejected him?

"I can't wait to get home. When will they let me leave?" She asked seriously. Booth shrugged.

"Give yourself a little time to heal. Maybe we could do a little sight seeing while we're here?" She could tell he was nervous about asking this, even though he'd said it in such a nonchalant voice.

"I'd like that, Seeley." Booth looked shocked at the use of his first name, and she turned her face away from him, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. It felt so good to have someone want to be with her as much as this FBI agent did. Maybe Angela was right, maybe there really was something between them… She thought back to the previous two nights, she'd slept in the same bed as the man! It didn't really seem awkward…

She turned back to him and smiled.

"And – I don't mean to…" Booth began to say. She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed a few times. "I was wondering if… Well only if you want-"

"Yes, Booth…?" She asked impatiently.

"Would you want to go out – on a date with me?" She been thinking about it so often since they'd been in New Zealand, she didn't even have to think about it now.

"I'd love to go out on a date with you,"

xx

"Of course you would have to drag me into a museum!" Booth said his eyes bright with humor. They'd just walked into the entrance of Wellington's museum, Te Papa. She hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"We had to come here, its one of Wellington's main attractions." Although neither of them would be forgetting the horrors of this case, especially the image of Jayde's body, everything was becoming a little less tense between them.

A few men stood at the fountain in the room they'd walked into, he saw them eyeing Tempe, who walked obliviously up to the fountain and began reading the inscription. He moved quickly to her side and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

A smile lighting his face, as he thought… _She's mine!_ All mine. She looked up at him in surprise, but didn't move away, actually she leaned into him. He wondered what Angela would think…

End.

**A/n:**_I have never had so much trouble with my internet until I begun this story! I've been dying to update it. I wanted to thank everyone for reading my story, and I'm glad you liked it. Also to the anonymous reviewer, I didn't think your review was harsh at all! As soon as I get the chance I'll go and check over my chapters. Thank you for pointing out the mistakes!_

_So, what did you think of my ending? Was it Terrible? Was it Okay? I figured I'd need to have something to explain the title of the story. I think there's a little too much fluff (Sorry for you Fluff-haters!) Although I don't know how anyone can hate fluff…_

_I think I'll have to make the whole "Detective Ivory" thing a little clearer, tell me if its confusing and I'll re-do it, I'm just in a bit of a rush right now. sigh_

_x Chrissy_


End file.
